


The Ghoul Gays are here

by josephjonxs



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephjonxs/pseuds/josephjonxs
Summary: Race believes in ghost, he is convinced they are real and is detereminted to capture one on camera.Spot really could not care less.





	The Ghoul Gays are here

**Author's Note:**

> So I spend the night and morning watching Ghost Adventures, since I'm all up to date with Buzzfeed Unsolved, and somehow this au come to me and I needed to write it. So since it is on a sunday, I can officialy say I finally wrote a Sprace Sunday again!

“I can’t believe you are making me do this.”   
“I can’t believe you agreed in doing this.”  
“I did not agree, you threatened me.”  
“Like you are actually scared of me, Spot.”   
The two boys stood in front of a huge abandoned building. It was a Saturday night, slightly passed eleven. Race had a GoPro strapped to his cap and had managed to convince Spot to wear a GoPro on his chest. “You said you would break up with me if I did not go on this ghost hunt with you,” Spot sighed, looking to the boy next to him. “You are the one that made me go to the football game, this is the least you can do for me,” Race had a grin on his lips as he looked at the building. For years he had heard the rumours about it being haunted, it was a story that ran through their community. The building has been abandoned for years, longer then Race could remember. It was functioned as an asylum before it turned into a boarding school and after year closed down. Now the door were closed off and the windows covered with wood.   
“Besides, if I die trying to catch a ghost on camera, you need to tell my story. You need to play the part of sad boyfriend.”  
“If you die, it will be because you hit something while running away scared.”  
“Thanks for the optimism, I know I can always count on you, babe.”   
“Let’s just get inside and get this over with, the worst we can find is some creepy doll or a pile of shit from a homeless person.”  
“You’re not going to make it far in this ghost hunting career with that mind set,” Race walked towards the front door, it used to be covered in wood as well, but a few of the boards had been removed by local youth, creating an entrance. Race had to duck to pass them, stepping inside the building. The hallway was dark, the floor was from stone but covered in soil, graffiti all over the walls. “Watch out for the cobwebs,” Race warned.   
“Which?”  
“Oh wait, you’re too small.”  
“I will kill you, Higgins.”  
The two made their way through the hallway, all the doors they passed were opened, revealing small offices and classrooms which still had chalkboards and chairs in them. “Why when they close a building, do they leave all their stuff?” Spot asked, his voice echoing softly. “Maybe they knew this would become known as a haunted location? To add that creepy feeling,” Race proposed, his flashlight moving around as he inspected every room they passed. “What is supposed to haunt this place, again?”  
“Okay this used to be an asylum and they claim more people died then the staff admitted. Which in that time would not be that unusual. People have seen small children running around, as well as adults in big white shirts. People have heard giggles and screams and music boxes. There has also been a few weird deaths when it was a school, perfectly healthy kids who just did not wake up again, or suicides.”  
“Who in their right mind turns an asylum in a boarding school? Did they want the kids to go insane?” Suddenly Race turned around on his heels, his hand in the air to motion Spot to be quiet. Spot raised his eyebrow as he watched his boyfriend. “Did you hear that?” Race asked, his eyes widened.   
“What was I supposed to hear?” Spot frowned. “I heard footsteps, like someone was walking down the hall, towards us.” Race looked comical with his eyes widened and his face in full shock. “You sure it was not our voices echoing?”   
“No, it sounded different. Gosh, I hope my phone’s audio recorder picked it up.” He said, holding up his phone. “You are recording?”  
“Of course, I’m doing this the right way,” Race had already turned back, walking through the hallway again. Spot sighed before he followed the boy. They eventually entered a big room, there were a few wooden benches, half of them on their sides on the floor, the room existed of a few levels, but was opened up all the way to the roof. “This used to be the aula of the boarding school, and the entertainment space of the asylum, they say a patient hang herself from the ceiling, right there,” Race pointed towards a beam close to the centre of the room. “In the middle of the entertainment room? Hardcore.” Spot crossed his arms, careful not to cover the GoPro because Race would never forgive him. “Spot!” Race called him out. “A little respect for the death, at least act like you’re trying.” He warned him, before placing his iPhone on one of the benches. “Come sit,” Race ordered the boy, sitting down in front of the bench.   
With a sigh Spot sat down on the opposite side, facing his boyfriend. “What are we going to do?” He asked, a bit weary. “We’re going to try to contact one of the ghosts,” Race explained, motioning towards his phone which was recording. “Don’t those hunters normally use more fancy equipment?”  
“So, you do pay attention when we watch Ghost Hunters and Buzzfeed Unsolved.” The blonde boy grinned. Spot shrugged. “Let’s get this over with.”   
“Hello, I’m Race-“  
“What if they think it’s insulting that you don’t use your real name?” Spot grinned, but clearly the other boy did not understand the joke, taking it too seriously.  
“Oh yeah, of course. Hello, I’m Anthony. This is Sean-“  
“Oh god damnit, Race” Spot whispered under his breath.   
“We’re not here to hurt you. We just want to communicate with you. So, if you could come close to my phon- this device and speak in it, that would be great.”  
Race’s head whipped up, as a window high above them slammed open, letting the wind entire the room. “Did you-“  
“Yes, I saw that,” Spot grunted, his biceps tensed up. He hoped Race did not notice. Race took a deep breath before he continued. “Was that you? If so, why are you here?” His question was followed by a complete silence, only the wind howling through the space. “Can you tell me your name?” Again, silence. “I just really want to proof my boyfriend wrong, so anything that you can do to make your presence known, please.”   
A loud crash sounded, from somewhere in the building. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Race growled, getting up from the floor. “They don’t like you,” Race grinned. It was not his usual grin, Spot could tell he was actually scared to death. “Want to check out what it was?” he proposed. Race did not answer but grabbed his hand, dragging him through the building. They looked through every room in the direction of the sound, but found nothing that could’ve been the sound. Most rooms were covered in a layer of dust, making it obvious nothing had moved there for months, maybe years. “That is odd,” Spot concluded.  
“That was a ghost making clear you were wrong. They do exist.” Race said, nudging his shoulder. “Okay, So, we got footsteps, a window opening and a crash, you happy? Can we go home?” Spot sighed. “Depends, you staying over at my house?”  
“If you want to, of course.”   
“Then let’s go,” Race pressed a short kiss on Spot’s cheek before they made their way back towards the door they entered from. Another crash sounded, on the other side of the building. “Maybe the ghost is homophobic?” Spot joked.  
“Yeah let’s go, quickly.”


End file.
